Family Dynamics
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: TJ leaves Liz sending her into a downward spiral and forcing Luke to take Doula and the newest child Casey from her care. both Jess and Rory are called home Family Dynamics are broken and hard to fix but it can be done with hard work.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls

Jess was doing his best to ignore his phone as his mother's name flashed across the screen over and over again. Jess wished he could just forget he had a mother most of the time. Most of the time Liiz seemed to forget she even had an older son but since giving birth to her third child only last month she'd been calling more and more babbling about how Doula is a handful and that Casey Jess's new baby brother was colicky and that TJ was no help and Jess didn't know if he could handle it anymore but after the fourth phone call he finally relented and picked up.

"What is it Liz?"

"Ah it's my baby boyz…" Liz slurred into the phone.

"Liz are you drunk?"

"What would maks you say that's."

"I don't know the fact you can barely talk would be one indication where are the kids Liz?"

"in there room and Casey won't stop crying." Jess cringed as he could hear angry wailing braking through the line.

"And why are you drunk?"

"TJ left you knowz I thought he was different but he's not he's trashes like the rest of them."

"So you decided to Ignore your kids and get drunk." Jess growled.

"I was never cut out for this mother things." Liz snorted.

"You can say that again." Jess slammed the phone down and quickly dialed another number. He wasn't going to let two innocent children go down the road he'd traveled.

"Lukes." Luke barked into the phone.

"Oh thank god you answered." Jess breathed out.

"Jess what's up?" Luke asked trying to balance plates.

"You need to go to Liz's right now she's drunk off her ass and Casey's crying she said something about TJ leaving. I really couldn't give two shits about what happens to her but you need to go and get those kids now before something happens."

"Whoa what Jess?" Luke quickly put the plates down and tried to sort through what his nephew said. "You truly believe the kids are in trouble."

"I know those kids are in trouble I know what a drunk Liz is like and it's not pretty get those kids before she does something she may or may not regret I'm begging you Luke."

"Jess calm down I'm on my way now okay I'll call you once I have them."

Jess listened to the dial tone before rushing upstairs. "Dude where are you going?" Matt asked as Jess threw things into a bag.

"I have to go to Stars Hollow I'll be back when I can." Jess didn't say more he just hopped into his car and to the four hour drive to Stars Hollow.

Luke had shouted at Ceaser to watch the place as he rushed towards his sisters house. The panic in Jess's voice had him frantic. He Knew Lizzie had been a bit off lately but he didn't think she'd do anything to hurt her children but according to Jess he was wrong. He reached his sisters front door and pounded on the door.

"Liz…Liz… Elizabeth Marianna Danes open up this door at once." The door swung open and Liz stumbled out on the porch falling into Luke's arms.

"Big Brother what arz you doin ear."

Luke pulled his sister inside and dumped her on the couch before rushing towards the sound of frantic crying. He found the baby wet and cold in his crib he picked him up and quickly got him a new diaper and fresh clothes wrapping his securely in a blanket.

Carrying Casey into the living room he looked down at his sister. "Where's Doula?"

"Don't know haventz seem her for a bit." Liz sprawled out on the couch. Luke put Casey against his shoulder.

"Doula, Doula sweetie please come out." Luke tried to coax the two year old out of her hiding place. He hadn't seen her in the room she shared with Casey it wasn't until she crawled out from under the table that Luke saw her.

"Hey Sweetie how would you like to come with me for a while." Luke held out his hand and Doula timidly took it. Luke went back into the kids room and collected some of their belongings. He walked past his sister and towards the door. "I'm taking these kids with me Liz I don't want to see you again until you clean up you're act." With those words Luke walked on his sister and headed towards Lorelai's house. As he juggled Casey and held on to Doula's hand he dialed the inn's number.

"Dragon Fly Inn Lorelai speaking."

"LOr I don't know how to say this but I have Liz's kids they're going to need to stay with us for a bit Liz was really drunk and the only reason I knew about it is because Jess called me. I think she called him. I can't believe I let this happen how couldn't I have realized."

"Luke slow down we'll figure this out. You call Jess I'll call Rory we'll figure this out as a family."

"Thanks Lor." Luke got to the house and after making sure that Casey was feed and leaving Doula with a snack he called Jess.

"Hey Luke you have them right please tell me you have them?'

"Yes Jess I have them."

"Good." Jess let out a relieved sigh. "Listen I'm about three and a half hours out of Stars Hollow but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Jess." Luke spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if this will matter but Lorelai is calling Rory in and asking her to come home to help decide what to do with Doula and Casey."

"Oh…" Jess trailed off. He hadn't talked to Rory since she'd left him at the open house but that had been almost four years ago he couldn't hold that against her. "Yeah okay she's level headed." As long as she's not with the blond douche anymore. He said to himself.

"Right good I'll see you when you get here."

"Thanks Uncle Luke."

Lorelai picked up the phone and called her daughter. "Hey Mom."

"Hey Sweets so I was wondering could you come home for a bit?"

"Why?'

"Luke had to take Doula and Casey from Liz she's in a downward spiral and Jess is coming in I think but I think you should be here too."

"Okay um yeah I guess." Rory felt her stomach sink at the thought of being around Jess again. "I'll be there I just turned in my piece and I can work on my next one at home. I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you sweets and thanks."

"No problem." Rory hung up and walked into her bedroom grabbing clothes and heading to her car to make the two hour drive from Boston to Stars Hollow.

A/N I hate Liz I always have and I feel like the show made her out to be this bad person in season 2 and three and then tried to change her history in four-Seven to me she'll always be the horrible mother who almost ruined Jess. And that is the Liz you'll get in this story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory sat in her car her fingers taping against the wheel as she stared up at the house she'd grown up in. Oh she knew she had to suck it up and walk through those doors. But she didn't want to not really she wanted to disappear and pretend that this wasn't happening that Jess himself wouldn't walk through those same doors in a matter of Hours if not minuets depending when he left Philadelphia. She sighed and got out of the car pushing her hair out of her face and clutching her keys tightly in her hand she walked up to the door her heels clacking against the hard wooden porch. She pushed the door open and heard the sound of whimpering walking towards her old room she chuckled as she saw Luke trying to juggle an upset Casey and try to distract Doula with a toy. "Hello Luke." She smirked leaning against the door.

"Oh Thank god you're here." Luke sighed in relief your mother couldn't get away from the inn and I'm at a total loss." Rory shook her head as she walked over to him and took Casey into her arms.

"Hey there big guy how are you today." She settled onto her bed and cradled the baby in her arms.

"He hasn't stopped crying since I took him from Liz." Luke ran his hand roughly through his hair and sank down beside Rory on the bed.

"It's just the new surroundings isn't it baby boy." Rory cooed to the child in her arms. She smiled down at the little girl who was watching her intently on the floor. "Hello Doula, you probably don't remember me but I'm Rory I'm auntie Lorelai's daughter." Doula looked on Wide eyed but didn't do anything else.

"She reminds me of Jess. So quite." Rory whispered.

"What?" Luke asked not sure he'd heard his future step daughter right.

"Nothing." Rory shook her head.

Jess was driving towards the town he hated and loved all at once it gave him so much and took just as much away. He pulled into Lorelai's driveway and got out his heart sinking and rising all at once as he spotted Rory's car in the driveway. He walked forward and knocked on the door.

Rory heard the knock and stood up Casey still cradled in her arms. She opened the door and stood still. She knew she'd see him. She'd expected to see him but actually seeing him was like a punch in the gut. "Hey Jess." Rory ran her tounge over her lower lip and worried it between her teeth.

"Can I come in." Jess nodded towards the door where Rory was still standing.

"What… Yeah of course." Rory stood back and let him pass her.

"Never thought I'd be in this house again." He said looking around.

"Life is funny that way sometimes." Rory jiggled Casey as he started to whimper. Just as Jess was about to say something else Doula came running out of the room.

"Ess Essy." She screamed. Jess turned and smiled at his baby sister.

"Hey De De." Jess scooped her up.

"De De?" Rory questioned smiling softly at the picture of brother and sister.

"It's her nickname her name is Doula Denise so I call her De De."

"Oh cute." Rory said. As Casey started to Cry. "I think someone is hungry." She turned to Doula. "Are you hungry sweetie." The little girl nodded and buried her head in her brothers shoulder. "Oh then lets go and get you some food I'm sure Luke has something healthy stashed away somewhere."

"I heard that." Luke said coming out of the room as they entered the kitchen. "There are some grapes in the fridge. Grab them and I'll make Casey's bottle." Rory nodded. As she walked towards the fridge she turned towards Jess.

"Will you take him." She nodded down at the baby resting in her arms.

"Oh sure." Jess put a pouting Doula down and took the baby. Looking down at the baby's bright blue eyes he shook his head. He made a silent promise to that baby and the sister resting at his feet that he would protect them. That he wouldn't let them suffer through the childhood he had.

He watched as Rory grabbed the grapes and cut them up tossing them into a dish and as Luke warmed up a bottle.

"Doula come here." Rory said as she slide the bowl onto the table. The little girl cautiously walked towards her and Rory picked her up sitting her in a chair. "Tank you." Doula said picking up a grape with her chubby little fingers and popping it into her mouth.

"You're welcome." Rory smiled as she took the bottle Luke had just finished and walked it over to Jess. "you want to feed him."

"Uh sure." Jess said nervously taking the bottle from her hand and gingerly giving it to the baby he sat down next to Doula at the table.

"If you've guys have this under control I'm going to head back to the diner for a bit. Lorelai should be home at some point.

"Right of course go." Rory shoed him out of the door. As she handed Doula a napkin for her juice slicked hands. And then sat down next to Jess and the baby. "So Doula's middle name is Denise. What's your's and Casey's middle name?" she just wanted some conversation any conversation to flow around them so they weren't sitting in complete silence.

"Oh." Jess looked up at her. "Mine is Lucas and Casey's is Tyler."

"Interesting." Rory nodded chewing on her lip once again. As the silence descended on them once again.

"Why is your middle name Leigh?"

"You'd have to ask my mother that I think it was just the first thing that popped into her head after Lorelai though."

Jess nodded mutely as he watched Casey suck down the bottle. That is how Lorelai found them ten minutes later silence laying heavy over her kitchen.

A/N So thanks so much to those that reviewed. A few people were upset I had Luke call Lorelai Lor in the last chapter because that's what Chris calls her and for that I'm sorry and I won't do it again. The reasoning behind it was that Luke was frazzled he didn't know what to do and so he said Lor to shorten her name in a moment of panic. Anyway please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls

"Hello my little minions." Lorelai said walking in the room.

"Hello Lorelai." Jess rolled his eyes leaning Casey against his shoulder to burp him.

"Jess." Lorelai faltered slightly seeing Jess handling a tiny baby and the way that Rory watched the scene with starry eyed admiration. "Hello Doula sweetie." Lorelai bent over and kissed the toddler on the forehead. "Where's Luke?" she asked addressing her daughter.

"He went back to the diner." Rory got up and grabbed a wash cloth to was Doula's tiny hands off.

"mmm." Lorelai mumbled. "It looks like you two have this all under control so I'm going to change out of these work clothes. Jess now had the baby cradled in his arms and rocked him gently.

"Where are we going to have him sleep?" Jess whispered not wanting to disturb the baby.

"We can put Pillows around him on my bed. When mom gets down here we can run out to the store and get a pack and play or something. Doula should just be fine on the bed by herself I'd think." Rory was a bit perplexed she was never really around babies. Oh she'd been around Lane's kids and watched them once or twice but she was always at Lane's with all the things necessary to take care of a child and they were never that young because Rory had been on the campaign trail during that time. and then there had been Gigi but she had never been around her baby sister even in the brief period of time that her parents had been married. She liked to call those times the dark period. She'd been unhappy with Logan her mother had settled for her father yes it was just a dark time for the Gilmore girls.

Rory stood up and helped Doula out of her chair as Jess got up to follow her. He bent down holding the baby tightly. "Hey Doula you ready for a nap?"

"No Nappy." Doula shook her head.

Rory chuckled. "Yes Nappy. Come on." She grabbed the little hand and led her into the bedroom. She quickly made a little nest of pillows for Casey and took the baby gently from him laying him down. Come on Doula lets sleep." She put the little girl up on the bed and covered her up. Lorelai came down the stairs and looked around for the foursome. Not seeing them she walked back into the kitchen and heard voices coming from Rory's room. She peaked into the room and saw such a domestic scene her heart almost stopped.

"So what's going on in here?" Rory turned to her mother.

"We're putting the kids down for a nap and then we're going to go and pick up a bed for Casey a bed of Pillows can't be good. Luckily he can't roll yet. You'll watch him right?"

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded. Walking towards the baby. "Though I'm going to put him in a car seat. " She looked near the door where Luke had put the car seat down.

"Right okay" Rory said walking out of her room and grabbing her purse and keys. "Jess you're coming with me right?"

"Yeah." Jess Nodded he looked back at his siblings and Lorelai came up to him and silently placed a hand on his arm.

"They'll be okay I promise. You know I did raise that one?" she nodded towards Rory.

"I know that's what scares me." Jess smirked.

"Hey." Rory swatted at him. "Lets go before I'm insulted anymore." She twirled her keys around her finger and walked out of the house and towards her car. She got in and waited for Jess. He slipped into the passenger side as she started the car and headed down the street. "Hartford don't you think?" she questioned.

"Yeah okay." Jess nodded. As they drove mostly in silence down the miles. "Rory?"

"Yeah?" She asked turning her head slightly towards him.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming. You didn't have to but you did. And well I appreciate it."

"You're family or almost family I mean my mom and your uncle will marry someday making us cousins."

"Don't remind me." Jess shuddered as Rory pulled into a parking space in front of a tiny tots store. She got out and walked up the sidewalk Jess behind her. "How did I ever get myself into this?"

"Because you're a good brother who cares." She said holding the door open for him and walking into a store filled with baby products. She walked towards the bedding and found a cute little pack and paly. "What do you think?"

Jess looked at the thing he didn't know what to say so he shrugged. "Sure looks okay to me what really what do I know about things like this."

"Okay sounds good." She asked a sales associate to get one for her and as she walked towards the register she spotted a pink plush elephant. Picking up she added it to her purchases.

"What's that for?" Jess asked.

"Doula, her life is in upheaval right now a stuff animal will help if only a little."

Jess smiled tightly thinking about how he'd never had the comfort of such a thing. It was books he'd clung to but not until later in life. Rory put the things on the counter and watched as the cashier rang them up. When she said the price Rory pulled out her credit card and handed it over despite Jess's protest. "I can do that." He tried hand his own card over.

"I've got this believe me. Call it a present for how horrible I was to you last time. Even though really it's for your siblings."

"Fine just this one though." Jess didn't want to argue not now not here." He took the things and walked out loading them into the car him and Rory headed back to Stars Hollow. When they got to the Crap shack Rory stopped before pulling into the driveway.

"Isn't that your mother?" she asked as they looked upon a woman stumbling on the porch.

"Shit." Jess jumped out of the car. Rory hurridly parked on the side of the road and followed him. She'd deal with the car latter it was Stars Hollow she wouldn't get a ticket anyway.

A/N so if you want to find out what happens to Liz well please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up in the next few days. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Jess reached his mother just as she was about to topple over onto the lawn. "Liz what in the hell are you doing here?" Jess demanded.

"Jess, Jessie you're here." She squealed trying to throw her arms around him. He backed away but still kept a grip on her.

"Liz once again what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded steel edging his voice.

"I came to get your brother and sister if your uncle thinks he can have them he's wrong." she sniffed almost falling over.

"I don't think so Liz, I won't let you have them do I make myself clear." Jess's hold on his mother tightened almost as if he was afraid she'd bolt towards the door and those innocent children. Rory stood back and watched the scene unfold in front of her. She had met Liz a time or two but had never seen her like this before. She felt nauseous thinking that this was the woman that Jess had grown up with. This was the woman that Jess was fighting so hard to shield his siblings from. "Rory." He turned his head to see the other woman watching the scene unfold in front of her wide eyed and frozen. This was a part of his life he'd never wanted her to see. "Go inside do what you have to." he turned his attention back to his mother and barely saw Rory's nod.

Rory knew what she had to do knew what Jess had wanted from her as she rushed past the scene and up the wooden steps. She opened the door shutting and locking it behind her. "Rory what's going on?" a bewildered Lorelai asked coming out of Rory's bedroom just as a wail rant the air. "Crap." Lorelai muttered turning back as Rory followed quickly behind her.

"Mom you need to grab the kids and head to Luke's but don't go out the front you need to go through the back door. Go straight to Luke's don't look back."

"What, why?" Lorelai picked up Casey and looked down at a sleeping Doula. She grabbed a diaper and changed the baby as she watched her daughter throwing things into a diaper bag.

"Because Liz is outside Drunk off her ass and she wants the kids so I need you to get the kids now. Get them to Luke's I'm staying here with Jess he might not appreciate it but it's happening." She kneeled beside Doula. "Doula sweetie wake up." The little girl sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Ory."

"Yes sweetie come on." Rory picked her up out of bed and found her shoes in the living room and slipping them on her. "Now go with Auntie Lorelai." She handed the diaper bag over to Lorelai and made sure Doula was in hand before heading back out the front.

"Are you sure about staying hun?" Lorelai watched her child walk towards something she couldn't protect her from.

"I'm sure mom now go." Rory shooed her towards the back door waiting until Lorelai and the children were safely on their way to Luke's before she turned around and threw the lock back walking onto the porch and the shouting match that was going on in the yard. She didn't notice Babette peeking out of her curtains. Her whole focus was on Jess and his mother shouting at each other across the lawn.

"Jess Lucas Mariano you'll let me see my children now." Liz demanded. Somehow Rory wasn't sure how she seemed pretty coherent but she was still fall over drunk that was obvious.

"You're delusional if you think I'll let you anywhere near those kids." Jess shouted.

"I'm their Parntz not you." Liz started to slur her words.

"Yeah and what a great parent you are. Go home and sleep it off and maybe we can talk about you having them back but until you are sober there is no way in hell I'll even consider it. Liz seemed to fly across the lawn ready to attack Jess but she fell on her face before she could reach him.

Jess rushed to her side feeling ten years old again. He grabbed her and pulled her up. He picked her up in his arms and started to walk her back to her house. He looked down at her it seemed that it wasn't so much her falling as passing out that had done her in. He knew Rory was on those porch steps how couldn't he but he couldn't risk looking behind him to her. He couldn't risk maybe seeing the horror in her eyes. Rory had turned on her heels ready to trace the steps of her mother as she walked out the back door. She saw Lorelai walk through Luke's door and hurried her steps walking in only moments after her.

"What's going on, where's Jess?" Luke asked looking up from an order pad.

"Upstairs." Lorelai nodded towards towards the stairs.

"Lane take over." Luke tossed the pad to Lane as he followed Lorelai upstairs and Rory followed Luke as soon as Rory was in the room the door closed.

"Rory what are you doing here where is Jess?" Lorelai asked settling Doula and Casey in.

"He' took Liz home I think she passed out I'm not sure. I could have followed but I didn't." she said sitting beside Doula who had fallen back asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and caressing the baby's curls.

"What is going on?" Luke asked.

Rory sighed and looked at him. "Me and Jess went to the baby store and left mom with the kids. When we got back Liz was stumbling all over the porch. She wanted the kids and Jess stopped her from going in he had me send mom and the kids here and I went outside. She tried to attack Jess but passed out last time I saw him he was carrying her towards her house."

Luke buried his head in his hands and felt the tension throughout his body. "Okay Lorelai I think it's safe for you to go home I'm going to Liz's." Lorelai and Rory watched him walk out. Meanwhile Patty and Babette where on the corner discussing what they had seen or heard.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please send in the reviews next up Luke and Jess come together and discuss some things.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore girls

Luke walks towards his sister's house trying to get his temper under control. He could kill Liz he really could and to think that Jess had more than likely went through worse than this as a child. It made him want to be sick and angry at himself. He opened the door to his sister's house. It was silent and eerie. He walked through the house coming to the kitchen where he saw Jess wiping down a table.

"Hey." Luke said.

Jess froze and slowly turned around. "Hey." He answered turning back around and resuming his work.

"Where's your mom?" Luke asked walking into the room more fully.

"In her room. I put her there she can sleep it off." Jess didn't turn and look at him but Luke could see the way his nephew's back tightened a the mere mention of Liz.

"Do we have any idea where TJ is?" Luke asked leaning against the counter.

Jess wanted to bark out that he didn't give a damn but he bit his tongue and continued cleaning. "NO probably ran off you know Liz never really was one to pick winners but no surprise there she isn't a winner herself."

"Jess." Luke warned. He knew his sister had problems but she was still his baby sister.

"What it's the truth and I'm sick and tired of hiding from it and sugar coating it." Jess snapped. He still wasn't looking at Luke but Luke was sure his face was thunderous. He remembered a time when Jess had yelled. "The girls I like don't give a damn about me and Luke was sure his face looked just the same now as it did back then.

"Jess you know we can't keep the kids forever right?" Luke asked gently.

Jess slapped the rag on the table and turned on his uncle. "You can do whatever the hell you want Luke I don't care but those kids will not go back to her. She isn't fit to be a mother never has never will be. I admit I was fooled for a little while. But she's as bad now as she's ever been. She just should have sterilized herself and saved everyone the grief. I'm going to court and I'm getting custody of those kids. They will not grow up the way I did I won't let it. He stormed out of the house towards Lorelai's leaving a stunned Luke behind him.

Luke watched him go and felt like he'd been slapped in the face. He was so conflicted. Should he help Jess take Liz's kids away from her? Was Jess telling the full truth was it really that bad? Luke hated to think he was right but jess wasn't a liar not about something like this. Luke shook his head. As much as he hated to hurt his sister. He had to protect his niece and Nephews. He would stand behind Jess in whatever decision he made.

Rory and Lorelai had made it back to the house and were settling the kids down as Rory held onto Casey looking at his tiny features she smiled. He looked so much like Jess. Oh not in ways that other people would notice but in tiny way's. The way the baby scrunched his nose. A nose that mirrored Jess's in miniature. She then looked over at Doula content to watch the Tv. The little girl may have blond hair but she had Jess's curls. She smiled sadly as she looked at those two children in front of her. Children that could have been hers if the cards had been played differently. Just then the door slammed and she jumped watching as Jess stormed past her and into her room slamming the door behind him.

"Here Mom take Cas." Rory quickly handed the baby over and jumped to her feet ready to head into her room and after Jess. Lorelai watched her go and sighed.

"That story is far from over." She whispered to the baby in her arms.

Rory opened the door and looked in. "Taking over my room?" she teased.

He looked up and scowled at her. If she'd been anyone else she'd probably have ran in the opposite direction but she was Rory and so she stepped firmly in to the room and shut the door behind her. "Rory." He warned.

"Talk to me Jess." She said gently but didn't step any farther into the room. Giving him space but still being there."

"What do you want me to say?" he ran his hand roughly through is hair. "That my mom is a drunk and will probably turn to drugs next. That my mom will forget she even have kids unless she's trying to play happy family for her next boyfriend or thinks she can get something out of it. That those kids mean nothing to her and if she could she'd try and sell them to the highest bidder." At that Jess clammed up it was clear he felt he'd said to much. Rory tried not to gasp. Did Liz really do all those things." She wanted to step forward she wanted to take him in her arms but she stopped herself. he didn't want her pity he wouldn't like it.

"What are you going to do?" she took a step closer but still not to close.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I want custody but you know I share an apartment with two guys what can I offer to tiny children." He looked so defeated and Rory wanted to reach out and grab him so badly that she almost cried.

"We'll figure it out" she whispered.

"What do you mean we?" he looked up at her.

"You really think I'm going to leave you alone in this no way Jess no way in Hell." At those words he smiled slightly. He wanted to believe her so badly. He wanted to go back to seventeen when it was just him and her and there was no one else to worry about.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review. Luke will come back next chapter. After having a talk with a passed out Liz.


End file.
